


Szary pokój

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przeprosiny to dopiero pierwszy krok w wielokilometrowej podróży, jaką jest wybaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szary pokój

**Author's Note:**

> Piękne dzięki za komentarze i kudoski ^_^ Jak zwykle proszę o wsparcie, tym bardziej, że przed nami ostatnia część tej serii.

Przez kilka następnych dni John próbuje żyć tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło - chodzi do pracy, wraca do domu, gotuje obiady - ponosząc zupełną klęskę. Sherlock ostatecznie zawsze wkrada się pomiędzy jego myśli. Nie jest w stanie nie myśleć o tym, co się stało, co Sherlock zrobił.

_Poszedłem za tobą._

John przymyka powieki, biorąc głębszy oddech, czekając, aż łzy odejdą. Nie wie, czy Sherlock faktycznie się zmienił - nie ma na jakiej podstawie tego stwierdzić - ale nie przeczy to faktowi, że Sherlock się _otworzył_ , padł przed nim na kolana, całkowicie wyeksponowany, przygotowany na to, że John może zrobić z nim wszystko. Błagał go.

_Nigdy w życiu nie błagałem o litość._

A teraz błagał. Teraz padł na kolana.

John nie ma czasu dłużej się na tym zastanawiać; jego rozważania przerywa sygnał nowej wiadomości. Jego brwi unoszą się, a serce zaczyna bić nieznacznie szybciej, ponieważ domyśla się, kto może do niego pisać. Sięga po telefon i klika „odczytaj”.

_Kawa? SH_

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie wpatruje się w ekran telefonu, nie do końca pewien, jak powinien zareagować. Boi się w to wchodzić, boi się ryzykować, mając w pamięci doświadczenia ostatniego razu, kiedy dopuścił do siebie Sherlocka bliżej. Tyle że _ten_ Sherlock padł przed nim na kolana i błagał o wybaczenie, ten Sherlock posłuchał jego prośby i usunął się z jego życia, a on sam był bierny przez zbyt długo. Czuje pod skórą adrenalinę, gdy wysyła w odpowiedzi krótkie:

_Tak, dzisiaj po mojej pracy._

_Kawiarnia przy klinice? SH_ — przychodzi niemal natychmiast.

 _Może być_ — odpisuje, starając się stłumić rosnący w sobie entuzjazm.

* * *

Wychodzi z pracy wcześniej i jest w przyszpitalnej kawiarni piętnaście minut przed czwartą, ale Sherlock już na niego czeka. John dostrzega go od razu; z burzą loków i ostrymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Wygląda lepiej niżostatnim razem - a przynajmniej tak się Johnowi wydaje; nie jest pewien, czy obraz Sherlocka na kolanach nie wpłynął na obiektywizm jego pamięci.

Sherlock podnosi się, gdy tylko go zauważa. John podchodzi do niego powoli, mentalnie przygotowując się na cokolwiek ta rozmowa przyniesie, pewnien jest bowiem, że _coś_ przyniesie - za długo z Sherlockiem unikali dialogu, lub może raczej - za długo uciekał przed tym, co i tak musiało nastąpić.

Siada w krześle, czując na sobie intensywne, niemal palące spojrzenie Sherlocka.

Zaczyna się.

— Wyglądasz lepiej…

— Kupiłem ci kawę — mówi Sherlock dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i przez moment obaj jedynie nawzajem je przytrzymują.

— Biała, bez cukru — zaczyna Sherlock pierwszy i John jest mu prawie wdzięczny.

— Nie piję już gorzkiej.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Dlaczego? — John jedynie wzrusza ramionami. — Możemy się zamienić. Cappuccino z dwoma kostkami?— John zgadza się skinieniem głowy. Sherlock zamienia kubki, porażony intymnością tego gestu. Odchrząka, zanim kontynuuje: — I tak odzwyczaiłem się od kawy z cukrem. — Musi dostrzec w spojrzeniu Johna pytanie, bo ciągnie dalej: — Nie miałem zbyt wielu okazji, żeby pić słodzoną kawę. Albo kawę w ogóle, jeśli już jesteśmy przy tym temacie.

— Dlaczego?

— Tam, gdzie byłem… Rzadko miałem czas albo pieniądze.

John bierze głębszy oddech i przeciera twarz dłońmi.

— Posłuchaj, zanim w ogóle… Zanim cokolwiek się zacznie, musimy coś ustalić. — Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok. — Pierwsza i jedyna zasada: żadnych kłamstw. Jeśli cię o coś zapytam, to dlatego, że chcę poznać prawdę. Rozumiesz? — Sherlock kiwa głową. — Dobrze. Więc opowiedz mi… gdzie byłeś przez te dwa lata?

Sherlock mówi. Mówi wszystko, od początku do końca. Mówi o podróży do Ameryki Południowej, namierzeniu i naprowadzeniu brazylijskiej policji na kartel narkotykowy działający pod protekcją Moriarty’ego. Mówi o tym, jak musiał oszukać amerykański rząd i agentów NSA, którzy chcieli wydobyć z niego wiedzę o organizacji Moriarty’ego; o tym, jak musiał przed nimi uciekać do Ekwadoru, ponieważ nie mógł dopuścić, by tajne rządowe dokumenty od Mycrofta dostały się w ręce Amerykanów. Opowiada o ucieczce z Ekwadoru i pomocy urzędującego tam brytyjskiego konsula, bez którego ekwadorskie władze zapewne więziłyby go do dzisiaj. Mówi o tym, jak przez dwa miesiące żył u tybetańskich mnichów i jak wytropił wśród jednego - a właściwie, jednej - z nich przemytnika narkotyków. Nie dodaje, że przez ten czas myślał tylko o Johnie; zamiast tego wspomina, jak przez kolejny miesiąc żył w Dubaju na dworze arabskiego szejka, który uratował go przed Rosjanami. Opowiada potem o sprawach na Ukrainie, w Polsce i w Niemczech, o tuszowaniu morderstw i gnębieniu świadków.

— W takim razie dlaczego wróciłeś? — John odzywa się dopiero po godzinie, odkąd Sherlock zaczął mówić. Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok. — To brzmi tak, jakbyś miał tam wszystko, za czym goniłeś, kiedy jeszcze… kiedy jeszcze tu byłeś.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok. Miał nie kłamać, ale w tym jednym przypadku prawda z całą pewnością Johna nie ucieszy.

— Zniszczyłem siatkę Moriarty’ego.

— Z tego, co zrozumiałem, nie wszystkie sprawy były z nim związane. — Sherlock zerka na niego. — Mogłeś zostać. Mogłeś dalej wieść fascynujące życie, latać po świecie, nie przejmować się ludźmi, tak jak zawsze chciałeś. Dlaczego wróciłeś?

John nie spuszcza z niego wzroku i chociaż Sherlock boi się smaku prawdy na swoim języku, decyduje, że musi zaryzykować. Spotyka spojrzenie Johna po raz kolejny i odpowiada bez zawahania:

— Zaczęło mi cię brakować.

John przymyka oczy i wzdycha, zanim otwiera je ponownie.

— Brzmi trochę nieprawdopodobnie — mówi odrobinę ciszej niż normalnie.

Sherlock milczy dłuższą chwilę, ważąc słowa i próbując przełknąć rosnącą w gardle gulę.

— Być może — mówi w końcu. — Skoro chcesz prawdy, powiem prawdę: na początku było lżej. Miałem sprawę. Cel. — Kręci głową. — Po miesiącu pierwszy raz złapałem się na tym, że zamiast planować kolejny krok, myślę o tym, co robisz. Od tej chwili było tylko gorzej, ale dopóki wiedziałem, że istnieje organizacja Moriarty’ego, miałem na czym skupiać myśli, kiedy… — Odchrząka.

— Ostatnie pół roku myślałem wyłącznie o tobie. Co robisz, z kim jesteś. Czy jest ktoś… — Podnosi na niego wzrok. John spotyka jego spojrzenie; jego usta są rozchylone, klatka piersiowa unosi się w płytkich oddechach. — Czy jest ktoś poza mną. Mycroft pisał mi jedynie, że żyjesz i jesteś zdrowy, bo tak go wcześniej prosiłem. Ale ja chciałem wiedzieć więcej, chciałem wiedzieć wszystko.

— Czyli te ataki…? — John nie kończy pytania.

— To był dobry pretekst.

John przez dłuższy moment jedynie na niego patrzy, przebiegając wzrokiem po jego twarzy, jakby uczył się jej na nowo. Sherlock wytrzymuję tę chwilę, choć zdaje się ona rozciągać jego nerwy do granic wytrzymałości.

— Więc nie wiedziałeś, co się ze mną dzieje. — To bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, ale Sherlock i tak odpowiada:

— Nie.

John odwraca głowę.

— Gdybyś wiedział — zaczyna — czy to by coś zmieniło? — Patrzy na niego znów. — Chcę prawdy, Sherlock. Zastanów się nad odpowiedzią.

Sherlock przymyka powieki na chwilę, przetrzymując drżenie wstrząsające jego ciałem.

— Wtedy nie.

— A teraz? — Głos Johna jest równy, lecz Sherlock wyczuwa w nim niepokój.

— Jaki jest sens zastanawia się nad czymś, co nie będzie miało miejsca? — pyta pusto, nie patrząc na Johna.

— Po prostu… chcę wiedzieć.

Jego umysł zalewają wizje drobnych, domowych scen z czasów, kiedy mieszkali razem - _byli razem_ , poprawia się w myślach. Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że w innej rzeczywistości teraz byliby razem na sprawie, ścigając jakiegoś seryjnego zabójcę. Albo może byliby tu, w tej kawiarni, ich palce splatałyby się na niedomytym stoliku, a kawy stygły w kubkach obok siebie. John śmiałby się, patrząc na Sherlocka tak, jakby Sherlock był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, a potem próbowałby wreszcie podnieść się i wrócić do pracy. Sherlock nie pozwalałby mu odejść do ostatniej chwili, aż wreszcie obaj wstaliby, a Sherlock przyciągnąłby Johna za kołnierz bliżej do siebie i zanurzył się w jego ustach. John jęknąłby cicho, szybko zażenowany samym sobą, gdy uświadomiłby sobie, że są w miejscu publicznym, gdzie wszyscy koledzy z pracy mogą go zobaczyć, ale wtedy Sherlock pogłębiłby pocałunek i John zapomniałby o swoich obawach, oddając się Sherlockowi.

W tej rzeczywistości dłonie Johna zaciskają się pod stołem w pięści, a Sherlock wciąż jest uwięziony pomiędzy pokutą a rozgrzeszeniem.

— Teraz bym tego nie zrobił. Nie zostawiłbym cię. — Spogląda na Johna; jego wzrok jest wlepiony w podłogę. — Wybacz mi, John.

— Staram się. — Sherlock patrzy na niego, zaciskając usta. John dopija kawę, nie spotykając jego wzroku. — Muszę już iść.

— Będę mógł…?

John nie daje mu dokończyć pytania.

— Tak. Nie musisz pytać. — Podnosi się. — Do zobaczenia. — Wreszcie patrzy na Sherlocka

Sherlock ma ochotę opaść na kolana.

— Do zobaczenia — mówi zamiast tego, patrząc, jak John odchodzi, nie odwracając się za siebie.

* * *

_Staram się._

Sherlock analizuje to proste zdanie przez kolejne godziny. John nie powiedział „tak” ani „nie”, nie powiedział „wybaczę” albo „już wybaczyłem”. Powiedział „staram się” i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że wybaczenie nie jest gestem ani pojedynczym aktem, nie jest to jedna chwila, która pojawia się, a po sekundzie gaśnie. Wybaczanie to proces i najwidoczniej w Johnie właśnie się ten proces rozpoczął; lub może zaczął się po tym, jak przyszedł do niego i opadł na kolana. Nie wie i nie musi wiedzieć. Liczy się jedynie to, że procesy, w przeciwieństwie do cykli, gdzieś się kończą.

Ma nadzieję, że ten kończy się wybaczeniem.

Łapie się na tym, że nie liczy już nawet na to, że odzyska to, co z Johnem mieli przed jego sfingowanym samobójstwem. Nie łudzi się, że John kiedykolwiek jeszcze dopuści go tak blisko, dlatego skupi się na tym, by ponownie zdobyć jego zaufanie, odbudować przyjaźń. Tak by jeśli John znajdzie kogoś nowego, Sherlock wciąż pozostawał częścią jego życia. Tak bardzo jak nie chce o tym myśleć, nie chce myśleć o Johnie, który jest z kimś innym, który pozwala się dotykać komuś poza Sherlockowi, pozwala się całować cudzym ustom, tak też jest świadomy, że nie ma żadnego prawa zatrzymywać Johna, jeżeli ten chciałby ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym. Ale nawet jeśli będzie mógł jedynie patrzeć na Johna i jego szczęście, którego nie on będzie źródłem, _chce_ patrzeć. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to uzależnienie jest wadą. Nie potrzebuje wiedzieć.

Potrzebuje Johna. Przyjmie wszystko, co tylko dostanie, co tylko John będzie chciał mu dać.

Nawet jeśli to wszystko zakończy się na wymienianiu paru maili kilka razy do roku, będzie wdzięczny; da radę. Zawsze będzie dla Johna otwartymi drzwiami. Zawsze będzie na niego czekał, gdyby zmienił zdanie, gdyby mu wybaczył, gdyby zapragnął wrócić. Zawsze go wesprze, jeśli do niego wróci.

Zawsze będzie go kochał.

Sherlock otwiera oczy, nie zastanawiając się, jak ta myśl smakowałaby jako słowa na jego języku.

Przypuszcza, że wszystko od początku zmierzało do tego punktu.

* * *

  
O kolejne spotkanie prosi cztery dni po tym, jak widzieli się po raz pierwszy.

_Spacer? SH_

_Za czterdzieści minut, Regent’s Park._

John przyjeżdża dziesięć minut spóźniony. Wyciąga dłoń, a Sherlock ściska ją, maskując swoje zaskoczenie zaciśniętymi w wąską linię wargami. Przez chwilę spacerują w ciszy; John odzywa się pierwszy.

— Nadal nie pracujesz — bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta. Sherlock rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Jest środek dnia, normalnie byłbyś zajęty sprawą i nie przyjechałbyś.

— Dobra dedukcja — odpowiada, spuszczając wzrok.

Nie dodaje, że nawet gdyby pracował, zostawiłby wszystko i przyjechał na drugi koniec Londynu, byleby tylko go zobaczyć.

— Odezwij się do Grega, Sherlock.

— Jest wściekły.

— Nie pierwszy raz. — John patrzy na niego. — Co zrobiłeś? Znowu grzebałeś mu w kieszeniach? — Sherlock odwraca wzrok, zaciskając wargi. — W biurku? Mów.

— Włamałem się do jego mieszkania — wyznaje cicho.

Śmiech Johna wypełnia przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, a Sherlock nie potrafi powstrzymać rozlewającego się w jego klatce piersiowej ciepła. John śmieje się szczerze, tak jak kiedyś, i Sherlock przypomina sobie, że kiedyś chwyciłby dłoń Johna albo scałował śmiech z jego ust.

Odchrząka.

— Jesteś niereformowalny — mówi John, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

— Teraz bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

— Czyżby? — John unosi

— Oczywiście, nie jestem głupi. Zmienił zamki w drzwiach i zainstalował alarm — odpowiada, słysząc, jak John śmieje się jeszcze głośniej.

— No tak, chyba mu się nie dziwisz, że jest zły? — mówi, kiedy w końcu uspokaja śmiech. Sherlock wydyma wargi. — Zadzwoń do niego i go przeproś, Sherlock.

— Po co?

— Potrzebujesz pracy.

— A ty? — zmienia temat, badając go wzrokiem.

— Co ja? Mam pracę.

— Tak, ale jej nie lubisz. Nudzi cię.

John spotyka jego spojrzenie na moment.

— I? — pyta. — To dobra praca.

— _Nudna_ praca.

— Być może. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale po tym, jak odszedłeś… Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy wrócić do gry.

— Warto spróbować.

John uśmiecha się lekko w odpowiedzi, nie patrząc na niego.

— Herbata? — proponuje w zamian, zerkając na The Boathouse Cafe. Sherlock zgadza się skinieniem głowy.

Siadają przy przeszklonej ścianie na końcu sali. Kelnerka przynosi dwa kubki herbaty, za które płaci Sherlock, mimo uprzejmych sprzeciwów Johna. Przez moment obaj milczą; John wygląda przez okno na gładką, skutą lodem taflę jeziora, a Sherlock rzuca na niego krótkie, przelotne spojrzenia, gdy John jest zbyt pogrążony we własnych myślach, by zauważyć. Cicha świąteczna muzyka przygrywa w tle, a Sherlock czuje, jak napięcie spina jego mięśnie, usztywnia kark.

— Robisz coś w święta? — odzywa się John w końcu, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

Sherlock nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale faktycznie - jest końcówka grudnia. Billboardy ozdabiają śmieszni brodaci panowie w czerwonych czapkach, a ludzie w sklepach są bardziej agresywni niż normalnie.

— Nie. Pewnie zostanę w mieszkaniu.

Nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby te święta spędzić z Johnem na Baker Street; nie jest w stanie.

— Uhm… Na wigilię jadę do Harry, ale jeśli byś chciał, możesz wpaść w Boxing Day czy… — Urywa, patrząc na Sherlocka. Sherlock spotyka jego spojrzenie i zanurza się w nim, szukając odpowiedzi.

— Dlaczego? — John nie porusza się. — Dlaczego mnie zapraszasz?

— Nie powinieneś być sam w święta. — Wzrusza ramionami, ale nie odwraca wzroku.

— Dlaczego ci zależy? — John oblizuje usta. — Wciąż jesteś zły.

— Tak.

— Więc? — John nie odpowiada i wreszcie przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, jednak spojrzenie Sherlocka nie przestaje błądzić po jego twarzy, zaciśniętych wargach i zarumienionych policzkach. — Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, John. — Mężczyzna patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Sherlock nie przerywa. — Chcesz, żebym jeszcze raz błagał cię na kolanach? Zrobiłbym to. Powiedz mi tylko, jak mam sprawić, żebyś mi wybaczył.

John przez dłuższą chwilę milczy, wpatrując się tylko w swój kubek z herbatą, oddychając głęboko i spokojnie.

— Nic, Sherlock, po prostu… Po prostu bądź.

Wymieniają jeszcze kilka uwag o niczym, Sherlock bierze łyk zimnej już herbaty i wychodzi z krótkim „do zobaczenia w Boxing Day”, czując na sobie spojrzenie Johna.

* * *

  
Po tym, jak dotrze do mieszkania, pisze do Lestrade’a wiadomość z prostym „przepraszam” i pytaniem, czy nie ma dla niego jakiejś sprawy.

Zaskakuje go, że Lestrade _ma_. Każe mu przyjechać do Yardu następnego dnia rano.

Sherlock nie pozwala sobie liczyć na zbyt wiele.

* * *

  
Wpada do biura Lestrade’a kilka minut po dziewiątej. Rozwiązuje jedynie szalik, ale nie siada nawet w krześle, tylko przechodzi kilka kroków po pokoju.

— Więc — Lestrade podnosi wzrok znad gazety, obserwując go uważnie — gdzie ta sprawa?

— W tej chwili niczego nie mamy — odpowiada ostrożnie, nie spuszczając z Sherlocka oczu.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Pisałeś, żebym przyjechał.

— Tak, bo ty napisałeś „przepraszam”. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy znowu nie ćpasz.

Sherlock wydyma wargi i opada wreszcie na fotel przed biurkiem Lestrade’a.

— Jak widzisz, inspektorze, wszystko ze mną w porządku.

— Widzę, że aż za bardzo w porządku. — Urywa, oblizując usta. — John dalej się nie odzywa?

— Rozmawiamy.

— To dobrze. — Lestrade uśmiecha się pocieszająco. — To jakiś początek.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

— Zainstalowałeś alarm — zmienia temat.

— Tak. Czuły na nieznośnych prywatnych detektywów — Lestrade śmieje się krótko. — Sherlock — Sherlock podnosi wzrok, spotykając spojrzenie mężczyzny — dobrze, że wróciłeś. — Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie; wreszcie Sherlock kiwa głową. — Dam ci znać, jeśli będę miał coś ciekawego.

Sherlock podnosi się. Jest już przy drzwiach, kiedy postanawia się odwrócić.

— Dziękuję — mówi, zanim wyjdzie.

* * *

  
John wraca do pracy, starając się nie myśleć o słowach Sherlocka. Nadal przepisuje leki na grypę i anginę; zaczyna go to drażnić, ale nie zrezygnuje z tej pracy, dopóki nie znajdzie innej.

Nie wie, czy powinien być mężczyźnie wdzięczny, czy może zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, co właściwie robi.

* * *

 

Sherlock wraca z kolacji z chińskiej restauracji na końcu ulicy. Jest już na klatce schodowej, gdy czuje w kieszeni wibracje telefonu.

— Sherlock Holmes.

— Potrójne morderstwo: cała rodzina nie żyje. Zero śladów.

Sherlock oblizuje usta, powstrzymując rosnące w sobie mimowolnie podekscytowanie.

— I?

— Przyjedziesz?

Pierwszą sprawę rozwiązuje w dziesięć minut; zrzuca winę na to, że stracił wprawę.

Kolejne idą mu znacznie szybciej. Nie zastanawia się, czy Lestrade specjalnie nie bierze na miejsca zbrodni Andersona ani Donovan; nic go to nie obchodzi. Czasem tylko łapie się na tym, że po tym, jak przedstawi Lestrade’owi ostateczne, wydedukowane przez siebie wnioski, przestaje mówić, czekając na „jesteś fantastyczny”, które nigdy nie nadchodzi.

* * *

  
Mijają kolejne dni; John nie dostaje od Sherlocka żadnych wiadomości, więc przypuszcza, że mężczyzna w jakiś sposób znów przekonał do siebie Grega.

Wszystko jest prawie tak, jak było, zanim John pozwolił Sherlockowi wrócić. Dopiero kiedy otrzymuje informację, że w izbie przyjęć czeka pacjent, który żąda, by zajął się nim właśnie doktor Watson, coś się zmienia; John na pół zdenerwowany, na pół podekscytowany wychodzi ze swojego gabinetu. Myśli o wszystkich ludziach, których ostatnio leczył, a potem widzi Sherlocka i zamiera.

Mężczyzna stoi obok Lestrade’a i wygląda na to, że próbuje uwolnić się z uścisku jego ramienia. Jego twarz jest zakrwawiona, tak jak biała koszula i płaszcz, ale poza tym zdaje się trzymać.

John przełyka ślinę, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, i podchodzi do nich szybkim krokiem.

— Co się stało? — pyta Lestrade’a, mierząc wzrokiem Sherlocka.

— John — mówi Sherlock tylko, a powieki Johna na moment opadają mimowolnie na ton jego głosu.

— Sherlock jak zwykle chciał być mądrzejszy i zarobił metalową rurą w twarz. — Lestrade macha rękoma z irytacją. John zerka na Sherlocka, który tylko przewraca oczami. — Ledwo go tu zaciągnąłem, całe szczęście, że to wydarzyło się niedaleko.

— Dobra, chodź, zobaczymy, co się da z tym zrobić — mówi, kiwając głową lekko. — Idź przede mną, chcę sprawdzić twoją koordynację ruchową. Gabinet numer trzy.

Sherlock, na szczęście, nie mówi już nic więcej, wykonując polecenie Johna.

Kiedy są już w środku, John zamyka drzwi. Sherlock chowa dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, kołysząc się lekko. John odchrząka.

— Usiądź. — Wskazuje na wysoki stół przeznaczony do drobnych zabiegów chirurgicznych. Sherlock ściąga płaszcz, odrzucając go na krzesło naprzeciwko siebie, i siada. — Powiedz, jaki dziś dzień, jak się nazywam i gdzie jesteś.

— Jest dziewiętnasty grudnia, nazywasz się John Hamish Watson, jestem w gabinecie numer trzy w klinice doktor Sawyer przy Grosventor Street. — John kiwa głową, przykucając przed nim.

— Wódź wzrokiem za moim palcem.

Porusza palcem w lewo i prawo; wszystkie odpowiedzi Sherlocka są prawidłowe. Zanim wyciąga z kieszeni kitla latarkę, by zbadać akomodację źrenic, ich spojrzenia spotykają się na moment, i oddech więźnie Johnowi w gardle. Sherlock nie porusza się, patrząc prosto przed siebie, kiedy John bada reakcję jego źrenic; wygląda na to, że jest w porządku. Na szczęście dla Sherlocka skończyło się tylko na rozbitym łuku brwiowym. Chowa niewielką latarkę z powrotem do kieszeni i prostuje się.

— Masz jakieś inne objawy? — pyta, spotykając jego wzrok ponownie. — Mdłości, zawroty głowy?

— Nie. Nic mi nie jest, John, skończmy ten cyrk.

John przewraca oczami.

— Czy w ciągu tych trzech lat skończyłeś studia medyczne?

— Nie.

— Więc się zamknij.

Zaskakuje go to, że Sherlock słucha i więcej nie narzeka.

— Może szczypać — odzywa się John ciszej, kiedy zaczyna oczyszczać ranę. Sherlock wciąga powietrze gwałtownie i zaciska zęby, ale nic nie mówi. John ogląda oczyszczoną ranę ponownie, zanim zabiera się do założenia szwów. — Więc… Lestrade jednak przyjął cię z powrotem? — odzywa się, zanim zacznie, po części po to, by odwrócić uwagę Sherlocka od bólu, a po części dlatego że cisza zaczyna mu ciążyć.

— Jak widzisz — odpowiada Sherlock, zerkając na niego niepewnie. — Napisałem do niego zaraz po naszym… — nie kończy. John powstrzymuje drżenie dłoni. — Przeprosiłem go. — John przerywa na moment zszywanie jego łuku brwiowego, by na niego spojrzeć. — A kilka dni później zadzwonił i zapytał, czy przyjadę do Yardu.

— Cieszę się, Sherlock — mówi John cicho, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny łagodnie. — Naprawdę się cieszę. — Sherlock znów spotyka jego spojrzenie i oblizuje usta, a John wraca do pracy, ignorując ciepło, które rozgaszcza się w jego podbrzuszu, gdy czuje ciało Sherlocka znów tak blisko swojego. — Okej — mówi, odsuwając się. — Za cztery dni będziesz musiał wrócić na zdjęcie szwów. To by chyba było na tyle, chyba że o czymś jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś…?

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

— Trochę pobolewa mnie bark, ale to pewnie nic takiego.

— Sprawdzimy — odpowiada John ciepło. — Rozbierz się.

Sherlock ściąga marynarkę i powoli rozpina guziki koszuli. John odwraca wzrok, chociaż przecież nie ma w tym akcie nic z intymności - a przynajmniej tak sobie mówi. Sherlock odchrząka cicho i John wraca do niego spojrzeniem, i nic nie jest w stanie poradzić na to, że oddech na sekundę więźnie w jego gardle. Jego usta nagle są zupełnie suche, ale nie oblizuje ich; nie może być _tak_ oczywisty. Sherlock siedzi przed nim półnagi, piękny jak zawsze, ale John mu nie ulegnie, nie tym razem.

* * *

 

Sherlock bacznie obserwuje reakcje Johna: oczywistym jest, że John wciąż uważa go za atrakcyjnego, ale wygląda na to, że wygrywa tę wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. Jest profesjonalny i opanowany, i Sherlock nic nie jest w stanie poradzić na rozczarowanie, które nagle się w nim pojawia. Mimo to jednak trzyma się mocno i prosto, mówiąc sobie, że to widocznie jeszcze nie ten czas; że John mu jeszcze nie wybaczył.

Wszystko jest w miarę pod kontrolą, aż John staje tuż za nim, tak że Sherlock czuje jego ciepły oddech na karku, i łagodnie przesuwa swoją dłonią po linii jego obojczyka, badając bark i łopatkę. Jego dotyk jest palący, intensywny jak nic, czego Sherlock wcześniej doświadczył, i nagle oddech ucieka z jego płuc, puls z krwi, a wszystkie jego myśli zastępuje tylko _John_ , dotyk Johna, jego miękkie dłonie znów na jego ciele, palce przesuwające się po jego skórze zupełnie jak dawniej. Czuje łomotanie swojego serca i ma wrażenie, jakby w jego klatce piersiowej coś eksplodowało rozrywającym bólem. Przyciska dłoń do mostka, próbując złapać oddech. John odsuwa się, zauważając jego reakcję, ale wciąż stoi _za blisko_.

— Sherlock? Co się dzieje?

— Chyba mam zawał serca.

John przykłada dwa palce do jego tętnicy szyjnej, mierząc puls, a potem patrzy na Sherlocka zaskoczony. Nie dotyka go, ale nadal stoi bardzo blisko, tak jakby chciał, żeby Sherlock czuł ciepło jego ciała.

— Szsz, spokojnie — mówi ciszej, niż powinien, ciszej niż wypada. — Co się dzieje?

Sherlock przymyka powieki, wzdychając głęboko. W pamięci wciąż ma głos Johna—

_Pierwsza i jedyna zasada: żadnych kłamstw._

Nie może go okłamać, nie byłby w stanie.

— Nie wiem, nagle to wszystko… to było zbyt wiele.

John przez chwilę przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, a potem kiwa głową, a Sherlock nie dodaje, że tęsknił za Johnem zbyt mocno, by teraz móc spokojnie znieść nawet najbardziej niewinny dotyk, i że pragnie go w każdej sekundzie swojego życia, więc oczekiwanie, że będzie zachowywał się racjonalnie, kiedy poczuje go tak blisko siebie, gdy poczuje na sobie jego oddech, było bezsensowne; że myśli o nim _ciągle_ , dlatego pytanie, co się dzieje, gdy John wie, że bez niego nie dzieje się _nic_ , jest okrutne lub bezmyślne, nie potrafi stwierdzić.

Sherlock nie odzywa się, a John ogląda dalej jego ramię.

— Wygląda na to, że to tylko otarcia — mówi ciszej po chwili i odchrząka. Sherlock spuszcza wzrok, zapinając ponownie guziki koszuli. — Przepiszę ci taką maść… — zaczyna, ale Sherlock nie słyszy ciągu dalszego; próbuje wstać i w tej chwili czuje tak silne zawroty głowy, że przed osunięciem na podłogę powstrzymuje go tylko stół i - za moment - silne ramię Johna. John pomaga mu usiąść na krześle i klęka przed nim, mierząc znów jego puls. — Sherlock?

— Już w porządku — odpowiada, biorąc głębszy oddech, chociaż zawroty głowy nie ustępują.

— Możesz poruszyć głową?

Sherlock nawet nie próbuje; otwiera jedynie oczy, by dostrzec, że John patrzy na niego w sposób, który sprawia, że żołądek Sherlocka zaciska się - patrzy tak, jakby wciąż o niego _dbał_.

— Będziesz potrzebował opieki przez całą noc. To może nie być wstrząs mózgu, ale lepiej być ostrożnym. — Coś zmienia się w spojrzeniu Johna, w jego postawie, a potem z jego ust wypływa pytanie i Sherlock przez moment znów ma wrażenie, że tonie: — Masz kogoś, kto mógłby się tobą zająć?

Ostrożnie wybiera moment, gdy ich spojrzenia znów się spotkają, zanim odpowiada.

— Nie.

Przez ułamek sekundy zdaje mu się, że John wygląda, jakby czuł ulgę, ale to złudzenie szybko mija, gdy na jego twarz powraca jedynie profesjonalizm.

— Dobrze, w takim razie zostaniesz dziś na noc u mnie. — Sherlock wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami. — Całe szczęście, że już skończyłem zmianę.

— John, ja… — zaczyna Sherlock, gdy dojdzie do siebie, a zawroty głowy ustąpią. — Doceniam twoją chęć pomocy, ale czy… Czy jesteś pewien?

Nie po to przez miesiące starał się budować tę relację na nowo, by teraz pozwolić jej upaść; Sherlock wolałby już cierpieć na wszystko, co ma być związane ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu, znalazłby kogoś, kto doglądałby go za pieniądze, w końcu to nie problem, ale nie zniósłby myśli, że mógłby stracić Johna zupełnie przez jedną lekkomyślną decyzję.

John spotyka znów jego wzrok i wszelkie zwątpienie nagle ustępuje, uwalniając jego klatkę piersiową ze swojego uścisku, tak że może znów odetchnąć głęboko.

— Nie zaproponowałbym tego, gdybym nie był. — Spuszcza wzrok, sprawdzając coś na telefonie. — Poczekaj tu na mnie, pójdę powiedzieć Lestrade’owi co i jak i zamówię taksówkę.

Sherlock jedynie przymyka powieki w odpowiedzi, słysząc skrzypienie lekko zamykanych drzwi.

* * *

  
John pomaga mu wejść po schodach na pierwsze piętro, jedną ręką mocno obejmując go w pasie, drugą zaciskając na jego dłoni. Otwiera przed nim drzwi wejściowe i ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka nie prowadzi go do kanapy, ale idą dalej, aż znajdują się w sypialni Johna. Serce Sherlocka na moment przyśpiesza na intymność tej sytuacji - na to, że oto znów są: on, który pakuje się w kłopoty, i John, który zawsze jest obok, by się nim zająć bez słowa skargi - ale szybko opanowuje ten zryw emocji i skupia się na tym, co może wydedukować z pomieszczenia.

Sypialnia Johna jest niewielka z jasnymi szarymi ścianami, które optycznie mają ją powiększać. W dwóch oknach znajdujących się naprzeciwko łóżka wiszą gładkie białe zasłony sięgające drewnianej podłogi, oprócz tego są zasłonięte roletami. John ma podwójne łóżko, ale Sherlock szybko zauważa, że prześcieradło jest zmięte tylko po jednej stronie, więc od dawna musi sypiać sam. Na półkach widzi tylko książki i stare magazyny; żadnych zdjęć, osobistych pamiątek.

Sherlock czuje, jakby mu zdjęto z ramion jakiś ciężar. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na parapecie kolekcji rodzinnych fotografii ani tym bardziej kogoś tu zastać, ale to, że John przez tyle miesięcy nawet nie próbował zgromadzić rzeczy nazywanych osobistymi, oznacza, że zwyczajnie nie szukał nowego życia, którym mógłby zapełnić pustkę po starym.

Pierwszy raz od miesięcy Sherlock pozwala sobie mieć nadzieję.

John ściąga z niego płaszcz i pomaga mu usiąść, zdejmując też jego buty, a potem sięga pod łóżko i wyjmuje butelkę wody.

— Trzymasz wodę pod łóżkiem? — pyta Sherlock, przyjmując oferowaną szklankę.

Nie rozumie, dlaczego John wydaje się tym pytaniem zmieszany.

— Tak, czasem jeszcze… — Wykonuje pomiędzy nimi gest dłonią, jakby kogoś zbywał. — Czasem budzę się w nocy.

Sherlock patrzy się w niego tak długo, aż John wreszcie spotka jego spojrzenie.

— To przeze mnie?

John przełyka ślinę; Sherlock widzi, jak całe jego gardło pracuje.

— Czasem. Czasem nie. Czasem wszystko miesza się w jednym śnie: Afganistan i twoje… — Urywa. — Ale to nieistotne. — Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale też nie odrywa od niego wzroku, i John musi widzieć odpowiedź w jego oczach, bo odwraca głowę. — Połóż się. Czekaj. — Przytrzymuje jego kark, gdy Sherlock powoli kładzie się, i poprawia poduszkę pod jego głową delikatnie. —Mogę…? — pyta jeszcze, a Sherlock nie reaguje, więc John dłonią łagodnie zaczesuje do tyłu dwa opadające na owinięte bandażem czoło; Sherlock łapie się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Tak samo.

John mierzy go spojrzeniem.

— Jesteś głodny? Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?

— Nie, nie jestem. — John patrzy na niego jeszcze przez moment, jakby mógł w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy nie kłamie, aż wreszcie kiwa głową. — Jest w porządku, John.

— Dobra. Pójdę tylko po fotel do pokoju obok, spróbuj w tym czasie nie zemdleć.

John wraca po kilku minutach, przysuwając do łóżka duży fotel z miękkim, bordowym obiciem. Sherlock uważnie śledzi każdy jego ruch, ale John zdaje się nie być tym onieśmielony.

Cisza znów rozciąga się pomiędzy nimi, ale Sherlock pierwszy raz od swojego powrotu nie ma wrażenia, że ich od siebie oddziela; John wciąż siedzi na tyle blisko, że Sherlock czuje przy sobie jego obecność, jakby między ich ciałami wytwarzały się oddziaływania elektryczne.

Teraz ruch należy do Johna i Sherlock może jedynie czekać; i czeka.

— Jak to się stało? — pyta w końcu, nie patrząc na niego, i chociaż Sherlock podejrzewa, że John nie ma na myśli rozbitego łuku brwiowego, nie ryzykuje.

— Ścigałem podejrzanego - a właściwie już w tej chwili można powiedzieć, że właściwego mordercę - bo namierzyłem go, zanim Lestrade…

— Nie o tym mówię, Sherlock — przerywa mu i wtedy Sherlock już nie ma wyboru. — Krążymy wokół tego pytania, odkąd wróciłeś, chyba czas je zadać. I czas na nie odpowiedzieć.

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech.

_Po prostu bądź._

Być może powinien powiedzieć mu to wszystko miesiące temu. Być może czekanie na moment wybaczenia jest bez sensu, skoro wybaczenie jest procesem. Być może John chce tylko wiedzieć.

— Znał historię mojego życia, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Mycroft sądził, że to będzie mniejszym problemem niż kod, w którego był - a przynajmniej tak się Mycroftowi zdawało - posiadaniu. Okazało się, że ten kod nigdy nie istniał, istniała za to prężnie działająca organizacja przestępcza. Mycroft dość szybko pojął swój błąd, ale i tak było już za późno. — Patrzy na Johna, wlepiającego wzrok w podłogę. — Jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji było nadal tańczyć tak, jak Moriarty grał. Miałem udawać nieświadomego aż do samego końca, kiedy stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie na dachu St. Bart’s. Dopiero tam miałem mu pokazać, że przegrał.

— Mówiłeś, że ci groził — wtrąca John, wciąż nie spotykając jego wzroku.

— Tak, on też się przygotował. Miałem popełnić samobójstwo tamtego dnia; Moriarty o nic innego nie dbał. Domyślił się, że kariera nie ma już dla mnie takiego znaczenia, jak miała kiedyś. Dlatego wykorzystał ciebie. — John wreszcie podnosi wzrok i spotyka jego spojrzenie. — Wiedział, że nie dałbym cię skrzywdzić, ale nie przewidział, że domyślę się wszystkiego. Moriarty się zabił, ja skoczyłem… Resztę znasz.

John przez moment tylko przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Sherlock nie porusza się, nie pozwala wzrokowi Johna uciec. Moment trwa i zdaje wydłużać się w przestrzeni, i ze wszystkich słów, które John mógłby w tej chwili powiedzieć, Sherlock nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że nie powie zupełnie nic.

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu mija, zanim John przerywa milczenie.

— Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć. Żaden z nas się dzisiaj nie wyśpi, ale musisz przynajmniej odrobinę odpocząć.

* * *

  
Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Sherlock wreszcie zasypia. John patrzy na jego rozluźnioną snem twarz, nie do końca pewny, co ma czuć.

Sherlock wreszcie powiedział mu, na czym polegał jego _plan_ ; plan, który rozdzielił ich na dwa lata, plan, który był przyczyną wszystkich późniejszych wydarzeń. Opowiadał o nim sucho i bez emocji i John po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie pomyśleć, że Sherlock być może żałuje tego, co się stało.

Nie wie.

Musi wiedzieć.

* * *

  
Przez całą noc budzi Sherlocka najpierw co piętnaście minut, później co godzinę. W przerwach pomiędzy jego snem rozmawiają o nowych sprawach, które Sherlock rozwiązał bez Johna. Po trzeciej to Sherlock zaczyna zadawać pytania: o pracę, dom w Sussex, nawet o Harry.

— Wigilię spędzisz w Sussex?

— Nie, to za duży dom na trzy osoby.

— Dlaczego go nie sprzedasz?

John uśmiecha się lekko.

— Pewnie powinienem, z całą tą hipoteką… Ale nie umiem.

— To tylko dom.

— To był mój dom przez wiele lat. Znam tam każdy kąt, z każdym pokojem wiążą się jakieś wspomnienia… — Urywa, kręcąc głową. — A ty?

— Co ja?

— Masz takie miejsce?

— Jeśli chodzi ci o miejsce, gdzie się wychowałem, to moja matka wciąż mieszka w tej posiadłości, choć Mycroft od lat przekonuje ją do przeprowadzki do Londynu. Moja rodzina posiada parę posesji, ale żadnej z nich bym nie nazwał domem.

John nie odpowiada, a Sherlock nie kontynuuje tematu.

* * *

 

O szóstej Sherlock budzi się sam. John drzemie na fotelu, ale Sherlock jest pewien, że lada chwila się obudzi, dlatego cicho podnosi się z łóżka, zabiera swoje rzeczy i wychodzi.

Gdy jest już na dole, wysyła tylko jedną krótką wiadomość.

* * *

John budzi się, czując w kieszeni wibracje telefonu. Jedno spojrzenie na łóżko, a potem na ekran telefonu ( _Dziękuję. SH_ ), wystarczy, by wiedział, że Sherlocka już w jego mieszkaniu nie ma.

Zwleka się z fotela i idzie do kuchni zaparzyć kawę, umysł wciąż mając zajęty obrazem Sherlocka śpiącego w jego łóżku. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wtedy to mieszkanie zdawało mu się spokojniejsze; wie tylko, że to, co się teraz pomiędzy nimi dzieje, nie jest wystarczające. Uczucie wkrada się w gesty i słowa i John nie chce tego powstrzymywać, jednak to stale nie jest to, co powinno być, by znów poczuł się bezpiecznie; by znów poczuł się sobą. Tak jakby byli już blisko siebie, ale ciągle oddzielała ich od siebie szklana ściana.

Skoro Sherlock dotarł już tak daleko, musiał się zmienić, to nie ulega wątpliwości. John jednak nie wie, w którym momencie swojej podróży jest Sherlock i co oczekuje znaleźć po drugiej stronie. Sherlock błagał o wybaczenie, ale czy faktycznie jest gotów na to, by John mu wybaczył?

Nie jest pewien.

Musi wiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I’ve still got me to be your open door_  
>  I’ve still got me to be your sandy shore  
> I’ve still got me to cross your bridge in the storm  
> I’ve still got me to keep you warm([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfAZqgmdvpU))


End file.
